dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/Ike Sanford
What Ike is being judged for is Maturity. Personality Ike is an enigmatic young man who mostly keeps to himself but has high disregard for everyone around him. Even worse, he speaks in a crude manner, misunderstands humor and doesn't sleep very much, though he's not all cold and heartless. Rain and their mother may the only ones who understand his behavior due to his Asperger's Syndrome. Backstory Appearance and Attire Ike's an average size young man with green eyes, with medium length brown hair, which covers his forehead and ears. Ike's default outfit is ed shirt with a skull on the front, and a black jacket with some red lines located on the shoulders and a Japanese dragon on the back. Also wears black pants, a belt with a skull on it, and a pair of black boots. Abilities Deus Ike's Deus is Tiamat, a black and red four headed dragon each with pair of green eyes. He gives Ike magic of Fire, Wind and Darkness, however flames are blue and wing appear black when use. Tiamat is complex Deus, due her four heads each one has their own personality, main head the center left is very arrogant and stubborn, she and Ike always annoyed each other and at times wish she could eat him but other heads wont let her. The center right head is a bit motherly and tries reason with Ike and main head try help two work together. The far left head is a bit seductive and seem flirt with other Deuses. Final head the far right is the intelligent one, and thinks of battle plans and strategies but nether Ike not main head listen to her and usually get push aside. Because Ike and main head stubbornness Tiamat just lay back refusing help Ike, annoy that he thinks of her as weapon and rather see him make fool of himself. Relationships *'Rain:' Rain is only person Ike can open to and actually talk, doesn't feel fear like he does for his father, or feel like burden to his mother or anger as he express himself to most people. However lately he blame himself for unable to protect her and looking at Rain lost eye is just reminder of his failures. *'Sam:' At best he kinda see her being annoying, however he doesn't mind her that much. He also happy she is Rain close friend and like if only for that reason. Just someone Rain can be happy with. *'Nate:' Next to Nantai, Ike hold most respect for and wishes he could be brother to Rain how Nate is to his own sister. However just bit afraid talk to him, knowing he would say something stupid. *'Liam:' Ike is willing put up a fight with Liam if he dare keep getting in his way or his sister. He doesn't like how he call him out on his language or his action. Only thing keeping him from kicking his ass is he told by Rain to not fight him. *'Zak:' Zak is likely one person Ike hate most, and always pissing him off and would love pull and rip out his tongue or least beat his face in. He always can't stand it when he flirting around with Rain just make him want beat his ass more. *'Nicolas:' Just another person Ike just doesn't like, especially if he step in when not need to. *'James:' Awhile there moments James does piss off Ike it doesn't see happen as much as others, and almost respect guy in way he doesn't want to admit. Unless there reason too he just keep out guys way unless he does piss him off. *'Rachael:' Likely only person who doesn't annoy or anger Ike in group, though half time he forget she around. When he does notice her, she just remind him of himself doesn't seem fit him. However doesn't know how talk to her and know she afraid of him so feel best just leave her alone. *'Concord:' Concord really annoy him at first feel like she mostly just mocking him. But in time Corcord start being someone he care about just much as Rain, and start see annoying mocking bot like little sister even if he doesn't admit to it.